jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kashyyyk
=Kashyyyk= Kashyyyk is also known as Wookiee Planet C, Edean, G5-623, and Wookiee World, was a Mid Rim planet. It was the lush, wroshyr tree-filled home world of the Wookiees. =Kashyyyk 2.0= -The Kashyyyk Sith are the ruling faction on Kashyyyk, though after a brutal and extensive Sith Civil War on the planet, the Kashyyyk Sith Order, a breakaway faction form the Kashyyyk Sith led by the blood traitor James Loyderas with the help of EO jedi . After winning the Civil War, the Kashyyyk Sith Order then proceeded to hunt down and wipe out the remnants of the old Kashyyyk Sith.....but in the end this failed and proved to be there down fall. \ James lack the leadership skills to lead the KSO to the edge of fade away. Pharaoh Brimstone Saber Windu returned after a 4 year exile from hislost in Civil war. with his return he brought order to the planet along with Reorganizing what was left of the KSO back into the KS =Early Days and Pre-KSO rule= Kashyyyk under Feral Reral Ragnos would rule Kashyyyk for a long time before being dethroned near the end of V1.0. Under Feral's rule the Kashyyyk Acedemy, a Sith Academy, would become the premeire location for Sith learning and training, prodicing many of the most powerful and leading Sith Lords of the era. =End Of Slave Trading = under the rule of the 1st Kashyyyk Acedemy a young sith named Saber Windu Brimstone Rawould go out and hunt with the wookiees in the shadowlands. in time he became like a member of there tribe . the wookiees called him the a brother born with out fur and told stroyies to there children about the young sith. one day as the young Saber went to out to hunt he found the wookiee village full of dead bodies and what was left of the wookiees being put in to crates. over come with such raw anger he took on the slavers slaying each and everyone . it was not long before the leader of the slavers a Jedi knight on orders from the republic confronted the young saber . in an epic battle saber was victorious and had killed his 1st jedi . he took the head back to his master Reral Ragnos and presented with his knowlege of the wookiees as being forged in the darkness of the shadowlands with a rage to rival the sith . he told his master that they where of like minds and had the same goals . after this slave trade on the planet ended and the wookiees became a major part of the sith army . to this day wookiees tell storys of the brother with our fur Kashyyyk under Kashyyyk Sith Rule Kashyyyk would come under a dictatorship though Lord James Loyderas would dethrone Saber Windu Brimstone Ra and set up KSO rule. Night Jedi and Dark Jedi At some point, the Night Jedi Tantalus Ashla ran a Night Jedi Citadel on Kashyyyk. Some time later, the Night Jedi merged into the Dark Jedi Order, and the Kashyyyk Citadel became a Dark Jedi Citadel for a short while. The Dark Jedi were soon disbanded, however. True Assassin When the Dark Jedi disbanded, Tantalus took on a new name, that of Valandil Ar-Feiniel, and formed an order around himself, styling it the order of the True Assassin. He refurbished and renamed the Night Jedi Citadel as Vala'Qualta. When Valandil passed on his title as True Assassin to the next in line, however, the citadel became abandoned, and began to crumble away. =Kashyyyk Sith Order Rule and Prescence= The Kashyyyk Sith Order would bring the two cities of Kashyyyk Rwookrrorro and Kashyyyk Royal City to prosperity. Lord James Loyderas would bring back Wookie Royal Council rule yet limiting them to inter-city affairs while also bringing the prescence of large corporations and corporate syndicates to the cities. = The Return of Brimstone = Saber Windu Brimstone Ra returned after being exiled from Kashyyyk by Lord James Loyderas to find the planet in shambles and the Sith weak and leaderless. under James rule Wookiees slave trade had become legal once more. Brimstone came came back with a new army and fleet he had spent years building and reclaimed the planet with in day and with little fight. his 1st act was to recrown himself as Pharaoh Brimstone Saber Windu making him the supreme spiritual and military leader of the Planet. he then ended the slave trade and behead public all the people responsible for the slave trade of wookiees. with in a few weeks a council of the planets tribe and human leaders was formed. The new government is made up of two parts the House of Nobles and the Royal Family. The House of Nobles is made up of 2 repetitiveness from each of the wookiee tribes(156) , 5 humans from elections that take place every 5 years, and 3 Korunni of the house of Windu . The of nobles makes all Laws . the laws must the be approved by Pharaoh. to date 92% of the laws from the house of nobles have been approved. Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Planets Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Mid Rim Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets